


Can't things go back to the way they were

by Unknown_yeet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Again, Angst, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Triggers, all ships are platonic, author sucks at tagging, eventually super family, idk - Freeform, so im sorry, writer sucks at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_yeet/pseuds/Unknown_yeet
Summary: after may's death peter is sent to a new home. unlucky for peter though, this family hates him. and while tony is trying to ge him out peter is trying not to break.but how long can he hold it together before he is shattered and will tony pick up the pieces.TRIGGER WARNING: abuse and swearing. also depression. but don't worry there is a happy ending.maybe ;)





	1. the start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> new story guys!
> 
> i have been wanting to make one like this for a while now.
> 
> so here we go 
> 
> also don't worry. i am not in a bad place right now. i just like soe angst and my first fic isn't really angsty enough.

Cant it go back to the way things were

  
  
  


Peter was in his room when he got the call

 

He wasn’t expecting anything out of the ordinary. He was actually having a pretty good day. He had gotten a b+ on his Spanish quiz, he got a free sandwich and he didn’t get bothered by flash all day

 

But of course that only meant that something bad was going to happen.

 

And it did.

 

He was in his room when he saw his phone ring.

 

He didn’t recognize the number so he didn’t pick up. But then the exact same number called again.

 

He picked it up this time.

 

“Hello mr. Parker, are you there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. My name is margaret of st dans memorial services. I’m so sorry but your aunt was in a car crash, she didn’t make it out.”

 

Peters world froze when she said that. That couldn’t be.

 

His eyes filled with tears. This couldn't be happening.

 

May was suppose to come home and talk with peter. She was supposed to talk about spiderman. They would go out for thai and they would be together.

 

She should be home. This shouldn't be happening.

 

He grabbed his phone and shakingly pressed the contact button.

  
  


The first thing that popped up on his little cracked phone was mays contact. He sobbed louder.

 

He then scrolled down and saw happy's contact. He moved his fingers and pressed the phone button.

 

Ring.

 

Ring.

  
  


Ring.

  
  


Ring.

 

Nothing. He scrolled down to see neds profile.

He hit the button.

And

 

Nothing.

 

He could feel more tears fall from his eyes. He didn't have many people in his contacts but all the people he did we're not responding.

 

He scrolled down one last time and saw it.

 

Tony's profile.

 

He hesitated for a moment.

After peter declined the offer to the avengers he had just become closer to tony.

 

the two were inseprible. but then one night he messed things up.

 

it only took one phrase and he was gone.

 

he had tried talking to tony again but it was always left on read

 

then one day tony texted him again. only this time peter didnt answer it. and that leads to present day. He was giving him radio silence again.

 

Peter didn't want to talk to him anymore. He felt as though tony just wanted spiderman and not peter parker.

 

He never wanted peter parker, a kid who keeps losing everyone he is close to.

 

Eventually he would just drive tony away. he had already ghosted him for the past month  


 

He moved his finger off of tonys profile and just put his phone down.

 

He put in his earbuds and put on shuffle on his music.

 

And it just so happened that the first song was what he was feeling at the moment.

  
  


_ Well, you only need the light when it's burning low _

 

_ Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

 

_ Only know you love her when you let her go _

 

_ Only know you've been high when you're feeling low _

 

_ Only hate the road when you're missing home _

 

_ Only know you love her when you let her go _

 

_ And you let her go _

  
  


_ Staring at the bottom of your glass _

 

_ Hoping one day you'll make a dream last _

 

_ But dreams come slow, and they go so fast _

 

_ You see her when you close your eyes _

 

_ Maybe one day you'll understand why _

 

_ Everything you touch surely dies _

  
  


_ But you only need the light when it's burning low _

 

_ Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

 

_ Only know you love her when you let her go _

  
  


The next song played and he started crying again. He knew that it would be like this for a while.

  
  


He sat on the couch and just listened to the music.

 

Spiderman isn't needed right now. And that would stay that way.

 

For a long time.

 

He laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

 

“I wish you were here aunt may.”

 

\--------

 

Tony was in his workshop working on a new iron man glove when he got a thought.

 

Lonely

 

He tried to get this weird thought out of his head and then sighed when it wouldn't go away.

 

He asked where bruce was and friday said he wasn't in the tower.

 

Pepper wasn't home and the avengers were not there either.

 

He went back to his work when his head started screaming the thought.

 

He ignored it.

 

He wanted to work in peace.

 

Then he thought of peter. Peter liked science and inventing. Maybe tony should call up peter to come over…

 

But then he remembered that he was trying to keep his distance. He didn't want to mess him up because he was so close. The kid had already been through so much and it hurt him just thinking about it.

 

He left it be and instead went up to his room.

 

He watched a movie and then went to bed.

 

At 11pm.

 

It was weird but it got the job done.

 

It got the thought out of his head.

 

He drifted off into black and dreamed of nothing at all.


	2. home isnt home without a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peters month is up. and since he is keeping his distance from tony he goes to a foster home.  
> where things are a little different.  
> and tony starts to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay lemme start with a holy cow!  
> i already have more hits than my first story and wow!  
> kuddos and a comment!  
> thank you so much!  
> im gonna try to update this as soon as posible and it looks like every day or every other day will be good.
> 
> so ya
> 
> enjoy!

It had been a month now.

 

His time was up. His Social security worker had picked him up and told him that he was going to a new home.

 

Peter stayed silent the entire way to the house.

 

The house was far away from his old apartment but close to his school.

 

It was far away from everything but his school

 

When he got there he saw an old man and a blonde women sitting there. He also saw two kids running on the lawn.

 

He got out of the car and went up with his social worker.

 

The old man got up and walked towards peter. As soon as the social worker was gone the old man pulled peter asied.

 

“Alright peter. First things first. You will call me and my wife sir and mame understood?”

 

Peter nodded.

 

“Second, you will help our kids with anything they ask. If you refuse you get hit. If you stall you get hit.”

 

Peter winced but nodded again.

 

“And third. You under no circumstances have contact with people other than teachers and maybe one friend. So give me that phone of yours.”

 

Peters eyes grew wide. He thought for a moment until he felt a painful slap to the  face.

 

He scurred to get his phone and give it to the man. The man grunted and then smashed the phone onto the ground.

 

It broke and peters eye filled with tears. He looked up to the man and the man brought him inside.

 

Inside was a corner with a bunch of toys and paper and crayons.

 

In the other was two chairs, a table with only four chairs and a kitchen.

 

He looked and saw a hallway with three doors.

 

He looked around more and noticed that there was no form of new or tv.

 

Then he saw it. It was an alarm. That alarm would go off in any sort of form t the outside was opened.

 

How would he be spiderman if he couldn't sneak out.

 

He thought and then came to the realisation that he just wouldn't be spiderman anymore. There were police for tat kind of stuff.

 

And tony never really needed spiderman anyways. He only needed him for one fight and now he just pity's him. Peter knew that now.

 

(Yes civil war did happen but the team didn't break up)

 

The women ushered peter to his bedroom and told him to unpack.

 

He did as told and looked for a place to put his suit. But as soon as he took it out the women grabbed his wrists and took it from him.

 

“This can go in your closet. If i ever see you go out in that suit ever i will burn every single thing you own and make sure that you are not fed for a long time… is that clear?”

 

He nodded. Her frown deepened

 

“Verbal answer!”   
  


“Y-yes m-mame.”

 

She nodded and put the suit away.

 

He felt tears sting his eyes, threatening to spill.

 

He looked around the room and looked at the furniture.

 

A bed with blue bedding, a chair and wobbly desk with a stack of papers on it, a lamp and a drawer beside the bed. 

 

He sat on the bed oh so carefully  and then laid down.

 

Once heb was called for dinner he went out of the bed room and beckoned towards the stove.

 

“Cook, now!”

 

Peter nodded and looked for a cookbook.

 

He found one and started cooking some pasta.

 

Once in was finished the parents told him to sit on the ground while they would eat as a family.

 

Peter sat in a corner and started to eat when the women stopped over.

 

“MY BABY JUST SAID THAT THE FOOD WAS COLD YOU STUPID UNGRATEFUL CHILD!”   
  


She then kicked the plate out of his hand and then kicked him in the face.

 

Peter immediately got up and went over to the boy. The boy gave him the plate and peter warmed it in the microwave.

 

He then went back to where his spot was. His broken plate just lying there.

 

He grabbed a shard and went back to his room to put it away.

 

He then was hit and told to clean up their messes. He did as told.

 

Once he finished he looked at the clock

 

10:02

 

That was the perfect time to go out in his alter ego. But then he remembered what the women said.

 

His suit was the only connection he had left to may and tony.

 

He laid down and dreamt that tony and him were fighting off some robots and then watching a movie together. Then may came over and they all curled up together and watched it.

 

Then they faded into black and then he was just laying there for hours.

 

Dreaming of nothing at all.

 

\---------

 

Days had passed since he moved in now.

 

When peter got up he felt pleasantly awake.

 

He looked out a window and saw no cars passing by.

 

He just wanted to go home.

 

Back to his apartment, back to the way things were.

 

He wanted to be held by may and told everything was going to be alright.

 

He wanted that ungrateful grunt from happy when he got in the back seat of the car after school.

 

He wanted to watch a movie with ned and then talk about how cool it was.

 

He wanted to invent new webbing for the suit with tony.

 

He wanted everything he use to take for granted now.

 

But that was gone.

 

Now he had this family. The family he was bound to. He felt safe here though. Like nothing could hurt him anymore.

 

He got up and went out to see an angry old man looking over him.

 

“Cereal is on the counter, bags on the chair… walk to school”

 

Peter did as told and got to school in record time.

 

There in front of his locker though, was an angry ned and mj.

 

“Where the fuck were you three days ago peter!”   
  


Peter was just plane confused now

What was three days ago?   
  


“I don't know what kind of mourning this si anymore!” mj screamed.

 

Peter looked plane dumbfounded. He needed answers. Now!

 

“Um…. w-what was three days ago?”   
  


Ned stared in shock and mjs expression changed dramatically from anger to sorrow.

  
  
  


“I-it was… mays funeral.”

 

Peter felt his eyes go wide. Everything went into slow motion. The world froze.

 

His breath quickened. His eyes filled with the stinging sensation of wanting to cry and all he could hear was buzzing.

 

Loud buzzing.

 

Static.

 

He collapsed to the ground.

 

And everything went black.

 

\-------

  
  


When peter woke up he was in the nurse's office.

 

He had a cold rag on his forehead and his mouth felt dry.

 

He was later sen of to his final class and did all his work.

 

When he got out of the school though, he saw a very familiar black audi.

 

He quickened his pace home and away fro the car. Tears threatening to spill again.

 

Once he got to the house he was slapped and told to prepare dinner.

 

Then he was cleaning.

 

Then doing his homework.

 

He felt like an empty shell, no need for friends or family. He had finally accepted that nobody but these people were close to him anymore.

 

His door opened and the old man came in and dragged peter into the living room.

 

“Today a black car followed you home. Was it stark?”

 

Peter slowly nodded.

 

The women and mans faces merged into rage.

 

“You never associate with that horrid man ever again! If you even talk to him let alone touch him we will burn that suit and let everyone know how much of a failure of a superhero you are. Is. that. Clear!”   
  


Peter nodded again.

 

He got hit again and hoped that it would never happen again.

 

That night he dreamt that tony had a son and forgot about peter but his new family reminded him to never associate with him again.

 

Tony gave him another look and then it was just words. Words swirling around in his head. Words he hated more than anything.

 

He woke up and cried.

 

And cried.

 

And cried.

 

He cried his last tear and then went to the window and looked outside.

 

He could see the avengers tower from hs window, which was funny since it was so far.

 

He fell asleep like that.

 

And he didn't wake up from that darkness.

 

\--------

 

Tony was waiting for peter. It was wednesday. He wanted to talk to him. Tony had gone to mays funeral but peter didn't.

 

And he wanted to make sure peter was okay.

 

So he had sent happy to pick him up from school.

 

That's when FRIDAY told him happy was calling.

 

“Answer it FRI.”

 

Happy's voice came through. Though tony couldn't see his face

 

“Hey uh boss… peter just walked away from the car.”

 

Tony waited for a seconds to process that. Why would the kid do that.

 

“What do i do?”

 

Tony thought for a moment. 

 

“Follow him, maybe he didn't see you.”

 

Happy grunted and followed him.

 

Then happy went silent and his breath hitched.

 

“Boss, does p-peter have a friend who lives in a house near the school?”

 

Tony shook his head.

 

“No… why.”   
  


“Because he just entered a house and it-”

 

Happy's face changed immediately.

 

“O-oh my lord… oh god.”

 

“What?”

 

Happy took the wheel and sped back to the tower.

 

Once he didn't he saw tony waiting for him.

 

“Tony… is peter alright?”   
  


Tony shook his head.

 

“He hasn't answered my texts.”

 

Happy's face morphed into fear.

 

“What did you see hap?”

 

“Peter… he was hit.”

 

Tony felt as though his heart stopped. Hit? Did he hear that right.

 

He walked back upstairs and looked at his suits tracker.

 

It wasn't online

 

He checked the news.

 

There hadn't been any signs of spiderman out in over a month.

 

Something was up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is starting to break. Both mentally and pyisically
> 
> And tony is trying to help.  
> But is it really help when all he does is push the limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow so much wow!
> 
> This story has been sitting in my files on google docs and I thought I would post it for fun.
> 
> I did not think it would get this many hits in only a couple days  
> So THANK UOU SO MUCH!

Tony sped across town to see a sleeping peter in the window.

 

On the lawn it said that ‘this house has an alarm so if you touch it your dead.’

 

So he would have to wait till morning to get peter.

 

He went back to the tower and looked up what the kids schedule was.

 

He figured that he could go in right before and talk to him.

 

He waited for a long time. Tinkering in the lab and then working on a sketch for the suit.

 

Then he got in the car and drove towards midtown high.

 

When he got there nobody was coming out of the classes yet.

 

He went to the office and asked for peter.

 

The women at the desk nodded and spoke into the speakers.

 

\-----

  
  


Peter parker to the office please, i repeat peter parker to the office.

 

Peter rolled his eyes. He got eyed by flash and he was pretty darn sure he had said something as well but he turned him out so his super hearing couldn't hear it.

  
  


He trudged down the halls like an empty shell.

 

When he got to the office there stood the the tony stark.

 

“Hey kiddo… how's it going?”  
  


Peter didn't answer. Tony ushered him out f the room and put his hand on the kids shoulder.

 

Then peter flinched.

 

“Kid, why aren't you answering my calls. I have been worried sick. And the funeral. Why do you think it's okay to just not show up! Were you okay? Because radio silence now is not the smartest move!”

 

Peter wanted to talk but he knew what was at stake. He wanted to speak but he felt that he didn't have the strength to do so.

 

But tony wasn't done.

 

“Where do you even stay now, at that house? Is that where! The fu-freaking school doesn't know where you go after school anymore. I don't know what to do pete. And what about spiderman. Did he stopped protecting.”

 

Peter felt tears running down his cheek. Tony noticed and pulled him into a hug. And peter struggled in his arms.

 

“No! Pl-please… stop it.. I can't lose that to!”

 

He broke down. Tony let him down to the ground.

 

The kid looked so broken. The kid that once longed for a hug from the man now was crying over getting it.

 

Once the kids hiccups subsided tony got talking again.

 

“Peter, take to me please. Who would take what.”

 

As if Right on cue a man stomped up the stairs and grabbed peter.

 

“Peter benjamin parker! Why did i tell you would happen if you touched him!”

 

Peter started sobbing and begging to the man to not do it.

 

Then the man turned towards tony.

 

“You! Stay away from the brat! He is in our possession and will do as told. You just earned him a trip down burning lane.”

 

The man grabbed peter and dragged him down the stairs. If tony had not been in shock he would have killed the man on the spot.

 

Peter was dragged to an old ugly green car.

 

He was thrown into the bac seat and driven home.

 

Tony stoo there in shock.

 

And did something he would regret until the day he died.

 

He walked away.

 

He walked to his audi and got into the drivers seat.

 

He drove down the city roads and had an ake in his foot.

 

He walked back into his tower he designed.

 

He locked himself in his lab and filled his mpty stomach with black coffee.

 

And he forgot about everything.

  
  


\--------

 

Peter was held by the shirt and dragged up the stairs.

 

When he got there his other gurdian was there, holding a picture of him and ned in one hand

 

And a lighter in the other.

 

“What did we say sweetie. That man is to never see your ugly worthless face again.”

 

Se was using a sweet loving tone but behind it was a nasty old women.

 

And she had no mercy.

 

She held the photo of him and ned together and brought the lighter closer to it.

 

“If you dont listen, you loose privialges.”

 

She lit the lighter and touched the edge of the picture. Tears burned his cheeks as they rolled down.

 

He colapssed to the floor and cryed. The only thing left of it was the ashes. He picked them up and put them in his pocket.

 

“Restraining orders have been made, you wont see that boy ever again.”

 

She then kicked him in the gut. Because he had stopped eating and his metabolism slowed down a bit, he was frale so it felt like a knife to the chest.

 

He tried to breathe but dark spots filled his vision. He couldnt breathe. The old man picked him up.

 

For what looked to be a 60 year old man he was very strong.

 

He threw the kid into the room and slammed the door.

 

Peters breathe quickened.

 

He got up and looked in the mirror.

 

He instantly felt his arm feel on fire.

 

He lifted his now bloody jumper to see a disfigured arm.

 

He almost gagged.

 

He tried to put it back in place but all it did was make him gag.

 

He sighed and pulled down his sleeve again.

 

He went to his bed and Kaye’s down, being careful of the arm

 

He closed his eyes and imagined what he could only think would be a dream now in his mind.

 

He walked into the lobby of the compound upstate and went to greet the lady at the front.

 

She waved at him and he walked over to the elevator.

 

He got in and FRIDAY greeted him.

 

“Where is Mr.stark FRI?”

 

“Sir is in his personal lab.”

 

Peter nodded and the elevators began to rise.

 

Once it got to the floor Peter stepped out and walked towards his designated desk.

 

He began to shetck up a new design for his Web shooters when suddenly he heard loud footsteps outside the door

 

“FBI OPEN UP!”

 

He fell back because of surprise.

 

Tony was laughing hysterically.

 

“Hey kid, wanna watch a movie.”

 

Peter eagerly nodded.

 

They went upstairs and set up the couch.

 

Snacks on the side tables, blankets and pillows for when they both inevitably fall asleep.

 

They put on Star Trek and they both fell asleep halfway through.

 

Pepper cams home to see Peter and tony on opposite sides of the couch. She shook her fiancé awake.

 

Then tony shook peter awake.

 

“Peter it’s time to get up.”

  
  


Peter woke up.

 

When Peter woke he wasn’t in the uncomfortable bed. Or the smelly room.

 

No he was in the old apartment.

 

“Peter, we have been waiting for you.”

 

Peter turned to see his aunt and uncle holding hands. And beside them his own parents

 

“Wh-What is this?”

 

His parents smiled.

 

“Stay strong even when you are weak. There will always be a happy ending.”

 

Peter looked at them and started running to them. He wanted to hug them one more time but the room was disappearing

 

They were disappearing.

 

They turned to dust and faded away.

 

“No! Please! I don’t want you to go!”

 

He started crying

 

Tears upon tears fell in his sleep.

 

And he woke up to sirens outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay  
> There’s the chapter   
> Also  
> I have another story  
> If you want to read it  
> Anyways  
> See you soon!


	4. Things change but they stay the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out why the sirens were outside  
> New information finds its way to the surface  
> And the glass is cracking  
> To quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!  
> Okay so like I was procrastinating and I have dance on Wednesday’s so like no updates then.
> 
> So here you go!

There is always a happy end right?

 

Peter got up and looked at the old worn down clock

 

It was only 2am

 

So why were there sirens.

Was this his happy ending?

He looked again and saw a very familiar black Audi with tinted windows roll into the driveway.

 

He heard screams and cries from the other rooms and saw the front door open.

 

Then the cars back seat opened and a familiar man with a goute and suit stepped out.

 

Peter was confused to say the least.

 

Tony ran up to the man and then stopped himself from hurting him.

But it was very clear he was seeing red.

The old man though, was completely out of character.

 

He was speaking in a kind tone and had a big fake smile on his face.

 

The officers talked for awhile.

 

Then suddenly tony angrily stomped back to the car and it left the driveway.

 

Then a couple minutes later the old man came back in and the officers left.

 

The old man was walking towards peter's room.

 

Once he got there he saw peter near the window.

 

“You little brat! The cops came to this household because your stupid ass couldnt stay in bed!”  
  


Then the old man picked him with the broken arm and Peter held his breath, trying hard to not scream in agony

 

Then the old man threw him on the ground.

 

“If it weren’t for stupid stark I would have handed you straight over to my brother little bug.”

 

He then hit him, hard.

 

The old man left the room and Peter curled up into a ball. He held his knees close to his chest and tears burned as they spilled from his eyes.

 

He felt his stomach churn only meaning one thing.

 

He felt the stomach acid burn his throat as it spilled from his mouth

 

He threw up all over the carpet

 

His guardians wouldn’t like that one bit.

 

He quickly rolled up the old mouldy thing and stuck it under the bed.

 

Then he carefully sat in the bed and then shifted.

 

Then he fell into a deep, black sleep.

  
  


————-

 

Tony was furious. He had finally called  and the stupid old couple got away with it.

 

Why? Because the old man has a brother

 

And not just any brother.

 

No, it was a brother that kept people In line.

 

A brother that kept superheroes in line

 

It was ross's brother

 

And he would try everything to keep peter away from him.

 

But tony felt like such a failure, he didn’t get to Peter because he thought leaving him alone would help.

 

And look where that got him.

 

He just had to get peter out of that home safely.

But he needed evidence. And evidence he would get

 

It was only a matter of time.

————-

  
  


When Peter woke everything in his body ached.

 

He looked at the time. 6:45

 

Normally when they were back in the apartment he would be up and on the train going to school by now. But now that’s different as well.

 

It’s like his guardians don’t want him to be spider man

 

And they don’t want him to be peter Parker

 

He got up and put on the first thing he saw.

 

It was a pair of black jeans and a pink jumper.

 

But he didn’t care.

 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. His metabolism was very high so a granola bar was just a crumb to him.

 

But while the rest of his body begged for more, he set off one his way to the hell hole, school.

 

Once he got there everything just started without him.

 

And he saw Ned speaking to two other guys.

 

Peter looked at Ned, he looked so energetic and happy. Peter had never seen him that happy around him

 

Peter pushes down to feeling to cry and headed to his locker

 

Where he was met with a pissed off looking MJ

 

“I swear, if you miss today’s practice for decathlon I will end you.”

 

Peter sighed and opened his locker

 

“Sorry I uhh… I can’t.”

 

“Why! Because if you miss one more practice I have to kick you off the team!”

 

Peter shrugged and headed off but MJ wasn’t having it

 

“I swear Parker if you miss it then flash takes your spot and he sucks at decathlon.”

 

Peter just walked away. He didn’t need her anymore.

 

Because all that would happen were more restraining orders

 

He was surprised that there wasn’t one put on him and tony.

 

He trudged all the way to class and sat in the back

 

The rest of the day was a blur, class was lonely. So was lunch

 

And flashes taunts rang through his head.

 

He felt numb, like he had no control over how his body moved anymore

 

It felt like he was a husk

 

An empty body that just was alive, nothing more, nothing less.

  
  


A thing that walked around and sometimes talked.

 

A thing, that’s all he was.

 

But in his home he was important. In his home he felt like he belonged.

 

In his home he was important.

 

And that was all it took for his glass to start cracking.

 

\--------

 

Days had passed and peter was starting to accept everything that was happening.

 

He started to talk less, eat less, be himself less.

 

And he was fine with this.

 

However this all changed one day when he was coming home from school one day.

 

He was walking down the stairs when flash came up to him.

 

“Hey parker… are you all-alright?”

 

Peter did not respond.

 

“Parker! Im asking you a question god damnit!”

 

He still did not respond.

 

Flash followed peter all the way to his house.

 

Flash holding his phone in hand texting one of his friends.

 

Peter didn't notice that flash had pulled up the camera though but it was to late.

 

The light shone through the window and the old man came up to him and hit him for being late.

 

And that was all flash needed.

 

Flash ran back to the school and gave the video to the office.

 

The staff was stunned, peter was being abused. How could they not see it.

 

They immediately took the restraining order of ned and peter and then called someone.

 

And soon enough the cops came in. along with a black audi.

 

A black audi with tinted window, that was being driven by the one and only happy hogan.

 

With the one and only tony stark in the back waiting to get peter.


	5. the start of a new life (or maybe not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the old man will get what he deserves right?  
> peter gets out but he is still broken, and Tony has no idea how far this got.  
> but he can fix it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, where have you been author????
> 
> long story short I have been in school and doing other stuff and this chapter just didn't give me a sense of pride and satisfaction like the other ones. I'm so sorry that I kept you guys waiting but I am currently out of ideas for this story.
> 
> maybe comment your suggestions and what you want to happen  
> but be warned if I have a bad day, Peter is gonna have a bad day.
> 
> so yea.  
> enjoy!

YThe house door opened with loud bang and the police came through. They grabbed the old man and the wife and held them back.

 

The children didn't seem to care though because they were picked up and placed into another car.

 

Tony stepped into the room and went to peter. Peter was trying to breathe but he was clearly panicking.

 

“Nononono they can’t leave as well.”

 

Tony rushed to peters side and placed his hand on peters back.

 

“Peter, hey listen to me, listen to my pulse and copy your breath to it.”

 

Peters breathing slowed down and now he was just breathing heavy.

 

“Your gonna come with me to the compound with me and everything will go back to normal again, okay?”

 

Peter shook his head.

 

“No! I c-can't leave again! Th-they need me!”

 

Tony felt his heart cracking after each word.

 

He had no idea how far gone peter was.

 

But he knew one thing for certain.

 

If he didn’t get help fast he would be broken

 

And so broken that tony would only shatter him.

 

But this time tony knew that he would not walk away

 

He only made it worse last time. And he would never do it again.

 

He picked the boy up and placed him in the car

 

“Drive hap.”

 

————-

 

When they got to the tower Peter had dried tear stains on his cheeks and the light quickly draining from his eyes.

 

The rest of the avengers were there and they would have a great dinner together and talk. Peter hadn’t seen the rest of them since Berlin but he knew that they were very close to being sent to the raft.

 

But somehow tony forgave Steve before the events of Siberia.

 

Why, well because he knew that Steve and Bucky could kill him and he needed Peter. He promised himself he would guide the kid and then again promised himself he would mentor him.

 

But he failed him once. And Now he promised himself he would never fail him again.

 

\---------

 

“FRIDAY, order some pizza for tonight, family night.”

  
“Of course sir.”

 

Tony was getting everything ready and he let peter sit on the couch while he did so.

 

He gave him the remote but the tv never turned on or turned into a tv show.

 

And peter didn't move. Tony was starting to get worried when-

 

“The pizza has arrived and i have told everyone to come up to this floor for dinner.”

 

Tony smiled and walked over to peter.

 

“H-hey kiddo, were gonna have some pizza now. So uhh… could you come with me.”

 

Peter nodded and slowly got up from his position.

 

The two walked towards the table where all the pizza boxes were.

 

There was 4 piles

Eel

A pile of cheese, a pile of meat lovers, a pile of vegetarian and another pile with the words enhanced on the top box.

 

There were 5 pizzas in that pile while the other piles only had 3 boxes.

 

The elevator door opened and revealed the entire avengers team minus thor and loki coming towards the table.

 

Peter sat in a chair facing away from the avengers and the rest of them sat down.

 

Tony greeted them all and natasha asked who peter was.

 

Tony thought for a second, he knew that peters internship lie wouldnt get passed them but he wasn't sure if he wanted to let them know he was spiderman without his consent.

 

But to his relief peters soft almost most not the voice echoed through the room.

 

“Im… spiderman.”

 

Immediately the entire team erupted in anger and rage. They yelled at tony for bringing a child into a war and eventually they started yelling at peter. But the moment tony realized he yelled louder than anyone else in the room.

 

“STOP IT RIGHT NOW! DO NOT BRING MY KID INTO THIS! YOU CAN YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE WILL YOU YELL A HIM!”

 

Everyone shut up very quick. Peter ducked his head in shame and just looked away. Everyone's jaws fell in shock.

 

They slowly sat down and grabbed there pizza, it slowly eased into a conversations between the team.

 

Peter just kept quiet.

 

Everyone had mixed feelings on him though.

 

Steve was worried. natasha and clint a little mad that tony brought a minor into a war. Wanda was a little excited, not because of the fact that he was spiderman but that he was young like her and they could talk.

Vision didn't really care all that much and bruce was just plain old confused.

 

And sam and bucky were pissed.

 

They kept giving peter a stink eye and peter looked like he was going to cry.

 

Tony was worried the entire time because he only saw peter take two slices of pizza from the normal pile

 

That would be normal for tony but for peter that was like starving himself.

 

“Hey bud, here.”

 

Tony reached into the enhanced pile of pizza and give him a big slice of meat lovers pizza.

 

He had gotten the piles of enhanced pizza for both steve, bucky and peter. But steve and bucky didn't know that.

 

Sam and bucky saw this and laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“Im sorry but this scrany little kid is not only spiderman but managed to beat buck in combat. And also tones… why is he here?”

 

Bucky and sam looked straght at peter and peter ducked his head lower and blushed in shame.

 

Then suddenly peter got up and picked up his plate and spoke.

 

“May i please leave mr. stark?”

 

Tony sighed and nodded and peter dashed out of the room quicker than any of them thought he could.

 

Sam and bucky then stared at tony and then the rest of the team's head turned as well.

 

“Doesn't he have parents? Why is he here?”

 

Tony sighed again.

 

“Richard and mary parker were his parents, you know them. They worked at S.H.I.E.L.D until they died, the kid got taken in by his aunt and uncle but then when he turned 14 his uncle died in front of him and about two months ago his aunt died in a car crash. He got taken into the system and got taken to a hell hole of a house… rosses brother and their stupid family used him like a slave and he is so broken already. I'm very surprised that he hasn't-”

 

Tony didn't notice the tears in his eyes until he felt them running down his cheeks.

 

Steve walked over and placed his hand on tonys back. Natasha gave sam and bucky a death glare and went to help tony as well.

 

Then everyone left and tony and steve ran to peter's room

 

Once they got there they heard loud sobs echoing through the room

 

They knocked on the door and then the sobs stopped abruptly

 

They stepped into the room and they didn’t see Peter on the floor crying

 

No but there was a puddle in the corner.

 

Then tony remembered that he can crawl on the ceiling.

 

Tony looked up and saw peter in the corner curled up in a ball

 

On the ceiling

 

“Hey… bud could you uhh, maybe come down from there.”

 

Peter looked up and started to walk down to where tony and Steve were.

 

He mumbled a sorry at them and then they Just shushed him.

 

“Peter listen, they didn't mean it like that. And those people will be punished for what they did.”

 

Peter looked away

 

Then steve stepped towards them.

 

“Peter.. You don't listen to sam and buck because they have been moning that you could beat them for a long time, and now that they know you im sure they will want to know who took them down. You are welcome here and we want you to feel comfortable, okay son?”

 

Peter nodded. Steve left the room and left tony and peter to talk.

 

“So petey… how are you?”

 

peter shrugged

 

“Look, you do belong here bud. I’m so sorry I didn’t make it in time.”

 

Peter winced, so did tony

 

“All I can say is sorry and I love you peter.”

 

Peter nodded and tony left.

 

Peter was processing what was happening

 

Meanwhile the old man has a plan

 

Because he didn’t just give up that easily.


	6. Sorry

So hey everyone

 

i am currently stuck on what to do next

ideas are most welcome

i know this is not the chapter your waiting for

but I am very stuck and I have zero ideas for what to do

so ya

comment what you want to happen

and the next chapter will most likely be up in a day or two once I get the ideas

 

 

thank you for your patience 

-author


	7. Breaking the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is getting ready to go back to school  
> But he runs into some problems there  
> And tony really doesn’t know what to do now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,,,,hi everyone,,,  
> Yes I know it has been a week  
> And I am so so sorry  
> I honestly just couldn’t get my thoughts out onto the google doc  
> Okay also I feel like doing a one shot story about different characters in the mcu   
> Also we had a snow day today so I hope to get the next chapter out quicker  
> Okay ya  
> Enjoy

Steve woke at 5:00am and went down to the gym, ready to punch the heck out of a punching bag.

 

But to his surprise, he heard the sounds of someone punching a punching bag. Hard.

 

“Hello?”

 

He walked in the the gym to see a short brunette boy with tattered, curly hair. He was remarkably thin and his left arm was off a little.

 

He walked over and placed a hand on the boys shoulder, the boy turned.

 

He looked terrified, scared to the bone.

 

His cheeks were sunken and he had deep eye bags under his brown eyes.

 

He remembered him, peter.

 

“Hey there son… is everything alright.”

 

Peter didn't say anything, he just slowly nodded.

 

Steve took his hand off the boy's shoulder and went to get his punching gloves on. He started punching the nearest punching bag and steve noticed that peter was also going at a punching bag still.

 

He stopped after a while and left, peter was still punching the sack of sand.

 

He went upstairs to see tony making some coffee. Tony offered some to steve and he declined.

 

“Hey tones, peter was down in the gym. Is that normal for him.”

 

Tony looked up from what he was doing and looked at the blonde man with confusion.

 

“What to you mean, he hurting himself again?”

 

Steve shook his head. 

 

“I suggest that you go check on him tony, he was hitting that punching bag hard”

 

Tony nodded. Then he got up and went to the elevator.

 

The doors closed and steve was left alone.

 

Maybe he shouldn't have left the gym.

  
  
  


\-----------------

  
  
  


Tony went down to the gym to see peter still punching the punching bag.   
  


“Hey kiddo… you wanna talk to me.”

 

Peter turned around and slowly walked away from the punching bag.

 

“H-hi Mr.Stark.”

 

Tony smiled and got an idea.

 

“Hey kid, you want to work on the suits?”

 

Peter looked at him and nodded. Tony chuckled and brought him to the lab.

Peter sat at a desk and started to design in a sketchbook.

 

“So kid, where's the suit?”

 

Peter looked at tony and then looked on the verge of tears.

 

“P-please p-pinpoint the suit sir.”

 

Tony was confused but told FRIDAY what to do.

 

The location came up. It was the house. The house that peter had been in for over 2 months in misery.

 

“Peter… did you not grab your suit before we left?”

 

Peter was on the verge of tears but slowly and shakingly nodded.

Tony sighed and grabbed his suit. He left the room through a window.

 

That was a big mistake.

 

Peter broke down right after he left.

He hated that he stupidly left the multi million dollar suit at the house.

He hated that he made tony go and get it for him.

 

Peter sobbed and curled in on himself, trying to shield himself from reality.

And he stayed like that for what felt like ages.

 

\------------

 

Tony was in the house now.

In his armour.

Hoping nobody will call the police on him.

 

He went into the room peter slept in and was shocked at what che saw.

 

All over the walls was written a dreary word 

 

**SNITCH**

 

It was written everywhere

In red. Big bold red letters.

In the middle of the room laid the suit with a note on it.

 

Tony picked up the note and started reading.

 

_ Hello stark, _

_ I see peter has forgotten his suit _

_ If you would be oh so kind and leave this house. _

_ Then you can keep this suit. _

_ Otherwise. _

Tony picked up the suit and left.

As he did he heard heavy breathing.

 

He shrugged it off as to not upset whoever the person there was.

 

He left and flew across the city. It took about 15 minutes and when he got back to the lab, he wish it took only 5.

 

There in the middle of the floor, was peter. Sobbing and mumbling to himself, curled in a ball.

 

Tony rushed over and placed a hand on peters back.

 

He still wasn't good with physical affection. But he was getting better.   
  


“Shh.. i'm here petey. I'm here now stop crying.”

 

Peters sobs died down to hiccups.

 

Tony brought the teen to a couch and brought him a blanket. Tony turned on the tv and put on a movie. Then he brought over some popcorn an a drink.

 

Peter didn't eat any of the popcorn, but he had a sip of the drink. And he didn't snuggle closer to tony but he did wrap the blanket tightly around him.

 

Peter fell asleep halfway through the movie and tony grunted.

“You really are gonna be the death of me kid.”

 

He heaved and picked the boy up, bridal style, and brought him back to his room.

 

He placed him in the bed and then sat in a chair beside it, fiddling on a tablet.

 

He fell asleep not long after that.

 

\--------------

 

When peter woke up he was comfortable, to comfortable.

 

Then memories of the day priore flooded through his mind, and honestly,

 

He was shocked.

 

He never thought that Mr. stark would do that for him.

But maybe that was because he was already so broken.

 

So alone

So quiet

So afraid

So…

 

He didn't want to think of that now. He was just glad that he was out of that hell hole.

 

But there was a tiny voice in the back of his mind that kept screaming at him that he belonged there

That they loved him there

That everything they did he deserved

That he deserved to be numb

That he deserved every hit

And that he deserved to be broken to pieces.

Left for tony stark to pick up.

 

He shook the thought away and got up.

He went to the kitchen when his mentor walked in.

 

“G'morning poetry.”

He said grougely. He went to get some coffee and then sat down at the table.

 

“Sit down peter.”

Peter slowly walked over and sat next to his idol.

 

“Peter… i know that you just got out of that house… but do you want to go to school today?”

 

Peter was confused to say the least, why wouldn't he. But then he remembered everything.

 

The restraining order, mj, neds new friends and flash.

But for some reason he just wanted to be there.

He had no idea why.

 

“Y-yeah… i'll go.”

 

Tony looked confused but nodded nonetheless.

Peter got up and left the room, he went back to his room to see his backpack already there.

He put a jumper on as well and put the backpack on his back.

 

He was ushered down to the garage where he met up with happy. He didn't say a word the entire ride.

 

When he got to the school he stepped out of the car and was greeted with yelling of conrades

Not at him of course.

 

He walked through the halls until he saw ned.

 

Who was talking with one of his new friends. Peter felt as though his entire world came to a halt.

 

The tiny voice inside his head became bigger and louder

 

_ He doesn't want to be with you _

_ He pities you _

_ Why would he want to be friends with a freak like you. _

_ Why would anyone want to even speak to you. _

_ Who really cares about a creature like you. _

 

Peter walked over to his locker where he saw a yellow post it note on it.

 

_ Peter what the actual fuck! _

_ Why on earth would you skip three practices! _

_ At least flashes comes to decathlon. You and whatever you are doing has to stop _

_ Because honest to god this has gone to far! _

_ You are being such a jerk right now! Talk to me during english or i swear to bob ross you don't have elbows tonight! _

 

_ -mj _

 

Peter felt tears prickle at his eyes.

 

He felt that someone was watching him though, as he turned around and saw his tormenter right there.

 

“Uhh… hey parker… are you alright?”

 

Peter was stunned, flash was being… nice?

 

Peter just nodded his head and walked down the hall, but flash followed.

 

“Peter… i saw what they did to you. I know your lying, your shit at it.”

 

“Flash, just leave me alone… please.”

 

“Kind of cant, we have class together.”

 

Peter grunted and walked faster.

 

“UGH FINE! You know what? Mj got so mad that you didn't show up to practice, she put that note on your locker. Then you didn't come to school. I am the only student in this goddamn school who knows what happened!”   
  


Peter stopped. He turned to look flash dead in the eye.

 

“Go. away. Now.”

 

Flash huffed and left.

 

Peter walked into the class and took a seat at the back.

 

The teacher started babbling on and on. Peter just stayed quiet. He got worried glances from the teacher but he didnt care.

 

At lunch he sat down and looked in his bag.

 

There was a box of leftover chinese food, still warm.

There was also a can of iced tea and a note.

 

_ FRIDAY will tell me if you through this out. Eat it during lunch time. _

_ -tony _

 

He picked up the two chopsticks and began shoving some of the fried rice in his mouth.

 

Then suddenly his name was yelled.

 

And girl with brown curly hair and frown on her face walked up to him.

 

“Peter benjamin parker! You better have a damn good reason to not be sitting at the decathalon table.”

 

Peter sighed and looked up, and there stood ned and mj.

 

“Uuh… hi.”

 

Ned looked away and mj just got more pissed.

 

“Do you know how many times ned and i texted you parker!”

 

Ned placed his hand on MJs shoulder.

 

“Peter… we have been worried. The restraining order you put on me was horrible. My parents got so mad they grounded me and deleted your contact from my phone. And they blocked your number.”

 

Peter looked at his friend and saw despair.

 

“I-am sorry… really.”

 

“Oh you better be sorry peter! Flash took your spot on the team… and Mr. harrington said you arent aloud back on now.”

 

Peter felt like he was being hit back and forth with there words.

 

He ran to the bathroom and started breaking down again.

 

Ned ran in and tried to comfort him.

 

Eventually peter calmed down.

 

“Peter… where have you been. We have been trying to talk to you after the funeral but then you put th-”

 

“I DIDN'T DO THAT!”   
  


Ned was stunned but tried to keep calm.

 

“Then who di-”   
  


“The foster family.”

 

The boys looked to see flash holding his phone and playing the video.

Of the man hitting him

 

“Pete-”

 

“Save it ned.”

 

Peter walked out of the washroom, leaving the two to talk about what happened.

Meanwhile peter left the school.

 

But he didn't want to go back to the tower now.

No he just wanted to stay in queens a little while longer.

 

He walked around a bit. Looked at the old apartment, bought a hotdog, sat at a park he used to go to with may and ben. And he overall just looked at the life he had.

And the life that was now in the past.

 

A past he couldn't go back to.

A past that died with may and ben.

 

He got up and left that bench.

 

He walked around a bit more when he heard sobbing in an alleyway

He turned and went in.

 

He saw litters of trash and even one of his old backpacks.

 

He looked over to see a man with raven hair and dark, tattered clothes on.

 

“Um… sir are you alright?”   
  


Then the man looked up. Peter was shocked.

 

This raven hair man was a very familiar man. Peter stared at him for a while

And his emerald green eyes stared back.

 

It was a person practically everyone in new york hated.

And was terrified of.

 

He was known to be heartless, cruel, phcotic.

 

But now peter didn't believe that.

 

No, he wasn't all those things now.

 

Now he was just a man with raven hair and tattered clothes, with deep green eyes.

 

Now he was just loki.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. scars can change the coldest hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um hi  
> yes i know what i said and if you have abandoned this story well i wouldnt blame you. but basically  
> i changed the stories ending and alot of the chapters and shortened it. i am starting to loose interest in this and i just cant consentrate. but here. i promise that i will try to upload as quick as possible but to be honest  
> you will most likely not see the next chapter in a while. it could be tomorrow to next two weeks  
> butr anyways hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (also if your see any grammer mistakes its because i had to rush the last bit)

Peter sat beside the god and the god straightened up

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Loki shook his head, Peter he shrinks back on himself, of course he wouldn’t be okay.

 

“I-I’m sorry mr. Loki.”

 

A small voice spoke up

 

“It-It’s alright, it wasn’t your choice.”

 

Peter looked at the man and sat back

 

“Why were you crying?”

 

Loki looked at him with his emerald eyes

 

“Today marks the day my mother died and my brother won’t talk to me at all, I just wish I could say sorry for what I have done. But my brother hates that I caused Asgard’s downfall. He won’t talk to me now, I’m sorry I have to drop my problems on you.”

 

Peter sighed, he couldn’t believe he was about to say something Caring to Loki.

 

“I-I’m just like you.”

 

Loki looked at Peter with wide, wet eyes. Peter didn’t realize he started crying but somehow he did.

 

“M-my aunt died two months ago after she said we would have a movie night together and she forgot the popcorn. She died and I didn’t even get to say thank you for everything she had done. And she had been through so much when my uncle died. And I didn’t do anything to stop him from being murdered in front of me.”

 

Peter stopped after he felt his eyes growing more wet. Loki places a hand on his back.

 

“We have both had hard lives. Would you like to come with me for a walk.”

 

Peter looked at him and nodded. The two got up and started walking around.

 

They talked about their families and their childhood. Peter felt bad for Loki, he wasn’t the villain everyone told him he was, he was merely a man with traumatic memories and nobody to understand him.

 

They somehow ended up walking all the way to stark tower, they didn’t know how long they were talking for but it took them long enough to get there

 

Peter entered and Loki followed him as well

They walked through the lobby and into the elevator 

 

“Welcome back Mr. Parker and mr. Laufeyson, I have notified boss that you have returned early from school.”

 

Peter looked at Loki and he looked back

 

“You live here?!”

They both said in sinc

The elevator door opened and Peter stepped out

Loki close behind

 

They walked in and heard soft sobs emitting from the couch

 

Peter walked over to see Thor crying softly over something gold

 

Loki saw him as well, and didn’t move

Thor looked up to see Peter and Loki

 

Thor and met peter once before, so he had no problem with him.

 

“Oh- hello peter.”

 

Loki looked at him and sniffled. Thor looked him dead in the eye and Loki ran off.

 

Thor looked back over to Peter

Who looked pissed

 

“Peter is something wrong?”

 

“Yes! Why won’t you two talk to each other, your brothers! Loki was in an alley crying out for you to talk to him and you instead cry here over that!”

 

Peter looked over to the gold thing

 

Thor was shocked to say the least, he never thought about how Loki felt.

He really messed up as his big brother.

 

Thor stood up and walked to Loki’s room

 

He opened the door to see Loki sobbing on the bed, clutching a pillow and mumbling softly 

 

“Hello brother.”

 

Loki looked up, tears streaming down his face.

 

“I-I’m sorry Thor.” He mumbled softly

 

Thor walked over and hugged his little brother

And for the first time in years, Loki melted into the embrace. Loki started sobbing into Thor’s chest and Thor hugged him, tears spilling down his face as well

 

The two brothers stayed like that until dinner

 

Meanwhile peter went down to the lab and started sketching up new ideas for his web shooters in a drafting book

  
  


Tony walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey Pete, home early?”

 

Peter slowly nodded, he didn’t know if he would get in trouble.

But tony knew what he was going through  right now.

 

“Its alright bud, your not in trouble.”

 

Peter relaxed and fell into the hand on his shoulder 

Then suddenly in the silence the warning sirens sounded through the tower.

 

“FRIDAY what is it.”

 

“Agent romanoff and agent barton are down. Avengers assemble.”

 

Tony grumbled and ran out of the room. Peter stayed frozen, unsure of if he was coming along. But tony stuck his head around the corner, wearing his new nanobot suit.

 

“You coming?”

 

Peter quickly jumped up[ and rushed to grab his suit and web shooters. He rushed up to the landing pad and got oj the quinjet.

The rest of the avengers were there and they gave him a look of confusion.

Unil tony spoke up.

“He is coming, you may not think hes good but let me remind you that he beat sam and bucky's ass AND held up an airport bridge.”

“I also lifted a building.” peter mumbled quietly. Unfortunately, not quite enough.

 

“WHAT!”   
All of the avengers screamed. Peter shrunk away.

 

He went and sat down and the jet flew up. Tony cam and sat beside him. 

 

“When the fu-heck did you do that peter?”

 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes. Then tony understood, right. Vulture.

 

Tony placed a hand around peters shoulders and gently squeezed them. In  loving way. Not after long peter fell asleep and so did most of the other avengers. But not steve and tony.

 

Tony sat up and layed down the young teenagers from there uncomfortable position.

Then he got up and walked over to the blonde soldier.

 

“So… what are we up against?”

 

Steve looked at him and then back out the window.

“Ross's brother is a mutant, and he has taken nat and clint for a purpose we don't know about. And ross seems fine with it. But i have a feeling he wants something to do with peter.”

 

Tony froze. Of  course he would want peter. It was a horrible idea bringing him along.

 

Friday announced that they would be there in an hour and everybody started waking up. Peter was one of the first ones up.

 

Once everyone was up and ready they landed.

 

Everyone went to there posts.

 

Wanda, loki, thor, sam and strange were above, looking for natasha and clint.

 

Tony, bucky, steve and banner were on the ground.

 

T’challa and peter were stellth and everyone who didn't have an assigned post were fighting on the ground as well.

 

Everyone was fighting someone, little robot minions. 

 

-hey guys, i see clint.-

Wanda spoke up over the coms.

-okay t’challa and peter get over there and get him, and continue the search for natasha.-

Steve spoke. T’challa and peter got a portal opened right in front of them and they went through.

 

There clin was, tied to a back wall with vibranium chains. His hair was tattered with blood and he had scars on his fingers, his body limp and bloody. T’challa cut the chains and peter picked up the body. 

 

A portal opened to the quinjet and peter went through with clint, placing him down. But then the orange ring closed.

 

-uh hey Mr. Strange… the portal closed.-

 

Then tony's voice came over the seekers.

-kid you did great but we are worried that the next bit mit be to much. Just stay and guard clint. And stay silent. We will be done in to minutes.-

 

Peter sighed and took off his mask.

He sat with clint and helped him with his hands.

Clint didn't say a word but he smiled at peter. At least that was a good sign.

 

Then suddenly, all the lights in the quinjet shut off, and the door opened.

 

\------------

 

The group was fighting, when they came across natasha. Just like clint she was tied to the wall, but unlike clint, she wasn't bloody or anything. Instead she was tied down with vibranium chains everywhere, and she was also nude. Perfect.

 

Natasha was unconscious, so tony was grateful natasha couldn't see them looking at her.

She would kill them if she knew.

 

Tony was cutting the chains when the whole building shook. And a voice to cold and heartless rang through the building. It was reached and monotone. It gave them the chills as a deep voice sang.

 

**_“The itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout, down came the rain and washed the spider out. Up came the sun and dried up all the rain but the itsy bitsy spider never got up again.”_ **

 

Tony and steve's eyes grew wide. To wide. This was a trap. And this person's prize was left unguarded. Tony, steve, thor, sam, bucky and loki ran towards the quinjet but it was to late.

 

It was gone. Along with a certain archer and their spider. 

 

Strange made a portal to the tower and sat down. Everyone else followed. They sat and wondered in silence. Eventually tony started crying. Rhodey comforted him but it was no use, peter was gone once again because he was to late.

 

But tony knew he wouldn't fail him again. He couldn't. He wouldn't

 

He would never leave peter again

He promised peter. Wherever he was

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might feel abit short, soooorrrryyyyy


	9. no escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nope, not doing this
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> warning, its a bit short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um, yeet. here we are  
> so here is the new chapter and i thank you all for reading this book even when the updates arnt very consistant.   
> so if there are errors, you can point them out. this was very quickly edited and i didnt go over like A MILLION times.
> 
> so yeet. enjoy my fellow readers

Peter woke up to a grey wall and freezing chills.

And he was hanging, upside down.

 

He looked up to see his feet in some sort of cement but it was weird. He couldn't move. It was way stronger than normal cement.

 

He looked around and saw clint hanging unconscious across from him.

He looked for a way out before excrusiating pain hit him from his back. He soon felt hot white agony sear up his back

 

He grunted and hissed behind his teeth. The person murmurs but it was barely audible.

 

Then the man came around front. “Good morning sunshine.” it was a low gravelly voice, one he recognised oh so well.

 

The man bent down and peter looked at him. It was the old man. He was however, different. His skin smoother, face more emoted and alive.

He looks way younger. But his voice stayed the same.

 

He was wearing a lab coat, and it was stained red. Most likely his or clints.

 

He saw the man fiddling with some sort of tools. They were also splattered with blood.

The man walks back with what looks like a dental drill for drilling teeth. He knows the man don't just drill his teeth.

 

He sits down on a rolly chair and looked him dead straight in the eye.

 

“Now petey what do you say?” he said in a sickenly sweet

Peter wanted to say a rude remark, snark his ass but

He knew what he would do so he just stayed quiet.

 

But the man's eyes wide in an ungodly evil way. He smiled at him.

 

“Wrong answer.”

 

\---------------------

 

Tony had been searching for 3 days now, no food, cups of endless coffee and no sleep. He was to busy going through every file, hacking every system. He was not going break his promise

 

Bruce started to help but was pushed away just like everyone else.

Steve tried to reason with him when everyone finally gave up on him.

Steve was the only avenger that hadn't given up on his health.

 

He had so much to make up for.

 

He sat down near tony, who was looking all over shield files and different bases. Steve brought him some ramen and water. Tony surprisingly had the ramen, and took a couple sips of water.

 

Steve wanted to try to make up for siberia.

He knew tony needed sleep. So he tried to push his luck.

 

But he should have known…

 

“DON'T TEST MY LIMITS ROGERS! I am the only one around here who actually cares about him aren't i! God your so selfish!”

 

Steve knew that he wouldn't be very successful, but those words hurt.

 

He just sat back down and even pulled up a hologram and looked at maps.

He just wanted to help.

 

Tony eventually fell asleep and steve picked up and steadily placed him on his bed.

He knew in the morning tony would be pissed at him. He hoped it would be okay.

 

That's when something popped up on the screen tony was working on.

 

Steve rushed over and looked

It had one of his suits pinpointed on a location.

 

But the problem was, it wasn't anywhere on land. No

It was on the ocean. 

 

The light kept flickering, but the coordinates were already sent to friday.

Steve shuffled over to tony, he was still asleep. So instead he picked him up and headed to 

The quinjet. Everyone else was their, that included a sleeping form of wanda maximoff in thor's arms

 

“Alright, lets get them back.”

 

\----------

 

Peter heaved again and again. Being punched and kicked over and over again and again.

He felt sick and tired, but did not want to lay down. 

 

Clint eventually woke up and that was the only factor that kept him from breaking. He was already so broken.

 

The old man would keep kicking him and slurring at him. Then when he got bored, he would leave him in a pitchblack cell.

 

Clint couldn't talk anymore, the old man knew all of peter's weaknesses.

He remembered it so clearly

 

_ Clint was swearing at the old man, peter was crying. Then clint shouted something that would change everything _

 

_ “Just do it to me instead! Don't hurt him!” _

 

_ The old man's wicked smile grew wide in a heinous way. He looked him square in the eye and grinned. _

 

_ “If you say so.” _

 

_ Then clint was dragged away, and after hours of blood curdling screams, clint was back. _

_ But his throat was bloody, and there was a slit down his throat.  _

 

_ Peter tried to talk to him but clint just collapsed into peter's arms. He just couldn't resist the empty lackness and peter joined him in peaceful blise. _

 

Peter got up, he stood up and toddled over to clint, his legs weak from being kicked and sliced by knives. He collapsed next to clit and clint said hello in asl. Peter said hello back weakly. 

 

Then they just layed down and tried to stay conscious.

 

That's when clint spoke up.

 

(don't fall asleep)

 

Peter shook his head.

 

(why not?)

 

Clint sighed and huffed and weakly stood up on his knees, peter also weakly tried to get him back down. But collapsed to the ground and sighed.

 

That's when the lights turned on. And the old man came in.

 

“I said that there was no talking aloud. Asl is a language. From now on peter wll be alone. Privileges will be taken away petey. No more clingy barefoot.”

 

Peter felt his breath hitch and soon he was being dragged away. An soon he felt the need top vomit.

 

Once he was in the new cell vomit bubbled up in his throat and came up.

 

Everytjing was hazey from there. He vomited what felt, like organs. Acidic taste boiled up and out his throat, that was until, blood came up. Metalic copper taste in his mouth was all he taste. His vision blurry he saw the lights turn on.

 

To bright. To bright.

 

He squinted and lookd up to see red and gold picking him up. And with that black was all he could see.

 

But he could speak. Weakly, but he could. And he said one thing.

The only thing that mattered right now.

  
  
  


“D..dad?”

 

And he was out.


	10. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this

Hi.  
It’s really been awhile, I’m sorry about that.

I finished school awhile ago (yay summer break) but I did make I promise  
And I’m sorry it couldn’t be kept. I haven’t really been myself lately

I’m going to make this quick but basically I’m having a really hard time with everything, and because of that I have been slipping into a more tired and depressed state of mind, and anxiety is really just normal now. I can’t have a normal conversation without thinking of how I’m going to mess it up. And my retreat is here. But I have another problem and that’s writers block. It’s horrible. And I’m so sorry. The chapter will be finished any time this week because I have finally peeked and am getting better. 

If you stayed around, thank you, it really means so so much to me. I seriously don’t know what I would do without you

I have so many ideas for stories and other five and fandoms. I have done one good thing in this state of mind and that is find my love for other fandoms. This will be done, and that is a promis I will keep

Again, I’m sorry for the wait. You may have given up. But thank you if you stayed. Thank you


	11. were making progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright, i pulled myself together long enough to finish this, thanks for sticking around and waiting for me  
> the next two chapters are in the works as we speak
> 
> so yeah  
> thanks for sticking around

Chapter 10

 

He carried peter in his arms, clint in steves. They got into the quinjet and hooked up peter to the IV drip, he had lost a lot of blood. Clint was put up on an iv drip as well as a heart monitor. Tony knew that when he woke up, he would be thanking him alot. He took a lot of damage for peter.

Natasha and bruce were sitting next to each other. Natasha curled up a little, she didn't want to lose her most trusted conrad.

 

Thor stood near steve, and steve was sitting down next to tony, FRIDAY flying them home

 

When they got back to the tower the two fighters were rushed into med bay and everyone else waited outside

 

They heard the faint beeping of the heart monitors, and the subtle tapping of someone fingers against something, not sure what

 

It was too quiet. 

 

Too quiet.

 

Every one was there, just waiting for the two to wake up.

Eventually one by one, everyone left

 

Thor was first, he had to leave for Asgard, Loki stayed a little longer, but eventually left too. Rhodey left after that, war waits for nothing. Sam left to get food, but didn’t bother to come back. Bruce went after that, he went to clear his mind of everything.

Wanda left after a while, she went to go and sleep. 

 

Now it was only tony, Steve and Natasha.

 

After a long, painfully mute night, Steve spoke.

 

“We should get some rest, it’s what they would have wanted.” The two of them looked at Steve like he was crazy. He sighed and heaved of the chair. And he was gone.

 

Tony and nat stayed there the entire night. It wasn’t comfortable, but good enough.

 

_ Meanwhile  _

 

_ Peter was in a haze of orange. He saw Clint there as well.  _

 

_ “Clint!” He ran up to him, but the scene changed, it was of a purple giant, with a gold glove, and colorful gems. He snapped his fingers and more people appeared. Then they disappeared and so did he. Now he was on a battlefield. Tony was there, but the colourful geodes on his hand. Peter screamed at him not to do anything, because he promised peter that he would ever leave him. But, _

  
  
  


_ He snapped his fingers. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ And he was dead. He had died. Now peter was truly alone. Tony was gone and he left peter alone. _

 

_ His mentor, idol, father. Was gone. _

 

_ He screamed _

 

_ He shouted _

 

_ The highest wail he could muster before tears fell like raindrops. Like a thunderstorm. Tony was gone, he was a nobody. Nothing without what he made him.  _

 

_ He screamed _

 

_ Tony had promised him he would never leave peter, parker curse. _

 

_ And he turned to dust. _

_ And then he woke up _

 

_ ——————- _

 

The heart monitor was slowly going faster, Tony noticed immediately. It went faster and faster

 

_ Nonononononononononononononononononononononono _

 

He couldn’t stop it, nat rushed over, doctors clambered in.

 

And then it stopped

 

And the world slowed.

 

It was 11:00 the heart monitor stopped.

 

And it was 11:11 when not only did it turn back on, but peter woke up.

 

—————

  
  


“So what was your dream about?” Peter turned to see Clint on another bed, there was pulled away back curtain in between them, and Clint looked as if he had just woken up himself.

 

“It was, uhhh, about a purple guy with a golden glove, and then t-tony have it a..and h-he-“

Tears filled his eyes, he couldn't even finish saying what the morbid dream was about.

 

“Heyheyhey, it’s okay it wasn’t real. It was just a bad dream. Trust me. I was in the weird hazel place as well.”

 

Peter looked at Clint and he looked down with a frown.

 

“Me and nat were on a cliff, we needed to get something but we had to sacrifice someone, and n-nat. She-“

 

He sniffled

 

“She left of the cl-cliff and she didn't make it ba-”

He sniffled again, and started gasping softly. He didn't continue

  
  


Just then Natasha burst into the room and looked at Clint. She looked really angry. If anyone were to get her that angry they didn’t stand a chance.

 

Until she saw Clint, with his head hung low. She that heard the soft gasping. Tears dripping down onto the bed. In an instant she lost all angry emotions. She climbed up beside the man and shushed him.

 

They stayed like that for about ten minutes and didn’t have any reason to stop.

That was until Tony came in looking frantic.

 

“Natasha don’t gooo-...what?” Peter looked at tony and then the two spies and looked back with confusion.

 

“Um, what is g-going on?”

 

Tony sat beside peter slowly. Then tony spoke.

 

“Natasha was having a panic attack when Clint’s heart monitor went flat for 2 minutes. She was really scared of losing him. But now there good i guess? How long have they been uhh, like that?”

 

“About ten minutes.”

 

Tony looked over to them and quietly chuckled.

He then turned back to peter.

 

“Oh yeah, you have some visitors. If your ready, that is.”

 

Peter looked to the translucent window and saw three shadows, all ones he knew to well.

 

Tony looked at them and then back at peter.

 

Peter nodded tony and tony nodded to the three to come in.

 

In an instant ned, mj and flash ran into the room, ned ran and almost hugged peter, but pulled away at the last second.

 

The three students sat down and started talking.

 

“Peter oh my gosh i am so sorry, i was such an asshole to you, i'm so so sorry.” flash rambled on, mostly apologies for how he acted.

 

“Its alright flash, I forgive you. I'm sorry I was kind of an asshole to you as well,” flash was about to interject but mj started.

 

“Peter goddamn parker, do you know how worried I was! You went to school, you left and then flash explained everything to me, and i didnt get to fucking apoligies because you were gone!” 

 

Peter winced at the harsh tone of her voice, he sort of flinched. She realized that and toned it down.

 

“When you were gone, mr. harrington decide that they needed another spot on the team for decathlon, so your back on the team, and you better not miss the next meeting to do your wacky sticky boy chores.”

 

Peter looked at her, but then realized what she meant. He looked at ned, but he looked just as confused.

 

“What, you seriously didn't think I would figure it out, your shit at lying parker.”

 

“I agree.” Tony added, with a smug look on his face. 

 

Then ned started.

 

“Peter, i am so sorry for everything, I am so worried and when you didn't come back to school, I thought that you had hurt yourself or, worse…”

 

He paused for a second. And then continued.

 

“My mom found out what happened, and she sent you this. It was a gift that she thought would be a nice apology. But i used most of my money on it.”

 

Peter grabbed the present in his friends hands, he slowly unwrapped the wrapping paper. And he couldn't believe what he saw.

 

It was the lego star wars millennium falcon, and it was huge.

 

The two friends hugged each other, staying there for two minutes.

Once they pulled apart, Tony started to speak.

 

“Once peters all healed up, which won't take long, he will be back at school, you three are free to come over any time you want.”

  
  


The three nodded and continued to chat with peter about life, and the excitement for the summer.

 

Soon the three teens were sent home, and peter was brought dinner.

Tony sat beside peter and watched a couple movies.

 

Tony was holding something, but peter couldn't see it. 

 

But after the movies were done, tony placed a yellow envelope on peters lap.

He eyed it suspiciously.

 

After a couple seconds, he picked it up and carefully opened it.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

 

“I know ive been you caretaker for a while, but i never made it official. So if you want, i ca-OoF!”

 

He was winded by a strong force knocking into his chest, he knew it was peter though so he hugged back, though he wasn't very good with physical touch.

 

He heard peter crying and nodding, mumbling a yes over and over.

 

They stayed like that for a while, but soon, the to pulled away.

 

And they heard a tired voice say something.

 

“Welcome to the dad club my friend.”


End file.
